Dark Omens
by Blazing Fox
Summary: The prophecy was foretold in the time of the Ancients, meant for three cats in the future."There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws..." The lake will run red, for the first time. "It was never meant for them."
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is set in the distant past. In the books, they said the prophecy for the Three was foretold in th past, in the time of the Ancients, right? Well, what if three cats in the past are thought to be them? What would happen? T to be safe. **

"Where am I?"

A fairly young, white furred tom-cat asked himself. He frowned, staring at the never ending darkness. Everything around him was black, the towering trees, the spiky and tough grass, and the sky above him was menacing, jet black with no friendly stars.

The tom jumped. A wispy, snow white cat padded over to him, fixing him with a calculating stare.

"Where did y-you come from?" The tom stuttered, trembling faintly and taking a few steps back. His pale blue eyes were wide, fear lacing the depths.

The cat just stared at him, his head tilted to the side and sat down. Oddly, he had scars crisscrossing his pelt, some long and others short, though all were black. His eyes were a very dark amber, almost a red...

The tom shook his head, his trembling stopping. He sighed, staring at the odd cat.

"Okay...Who are you?"

The cat didn't reply, just staring at him with that same look, as if he was an odd piece of prey.

The tom grew annoyed. He frowned, his brow furrowing in irritation. He was about to ask the same question, but the cat slowly stood up and started padding away, making no noise. The cat waved his tail, beckoning to follow him.

"This is so weird..." The tom muttered under his breath, hastily getting up and following the strange, silent cat.

The cat remained quiet as they walked on, dodging trees and walking through intricate paths. The tom noticed that every path they took was different. One was long and full of pebbles, another was short, but had soft feathers instead of dirt. The only thing that was the same were the cats that walked through the forest. They were see-through and had expressionless faces, always blank.

"Who...are these cats?" The tom asked curiously as the two stepped over a small log, the trees starting to clear away. The tom jumped, one just walked straight through him, it's face expressionless as it just kept heading straight.

To his surprise, the cat answered. "They are the ones who are broken. Something, or someone, pushed them off their path, and they are left to walk this plane, trying to find their path. This is the plane of broken dreams and lost futures."

The cat's voice had no real tone to it. Not deep or high, nor happy or sad. No emotion or tone, like a lost whisper being carried by the breeze.

"T-then why am I here?" The tom exclaimed, panic lacing his tone as he looked around wildly.

Soon enough, all the trees were gone, leaving them on a rocky cliff. The tom couldn't see what was beyond or below it, but he heard distant screams, some were full of fear, others full of anger, like a war cry.

The cat paused, gesturing with his tail for the tom to go forward. He continued to stare at him until the tom finally walked forward on shaky legs.

The tom gave a yowl of shock, scrambling back and his eyes were wide.

Below the cliff, a full blown, bloody war was raging. Cats of all sizes and ages were screeching and fighting, bleeding heavily as they clawed and bit each other. The tom noticed that this was his Tribe's territory, the large pine tree that marked their border and the lake were not too far off. The sky above them was a bloody, dark red, and the lake was starting to run red.

The cat stared at him calmly, not surprised at all, his tail curled around his paws. "This is what to come. All of the Tribe's paths lead to this exact future, fighting until you are all dead."

The tom stared at him in shock, trembling with his mouth wide open. "W-what? How could this happen, _why _d-did this happen?"

The screeches continued, getting louder with each minute. The tom flinched.

"It was your son's and your grandchildren's fault. They misinterpreted the prophecy, it wasn't meant for them, it was not their destiny. Look over there." The cat replied, his face emotionless as he gestured with his tail.

The tom looked over at where at the cat was gesturing to, and blinked in shock. Three cats were sitting on a large rock, away from the battle. One was a tom, with a tiger-striped, dark brown pelt. He was sitting in the middle. Another one was a tom, with a jet black, feathery pelt, he was sitting to the left. The last one was a she-cat, with cool, gray-blue fur. She was sitting to the right. They were all sitting there with a menacing smirk on their faces, their eyes cold and uncaring. Those eyes held past pain and heartbreak , so much emotion that the tom almost couldn't see beyond the mask they wore.

"W-who...Who are they?" The tom asked, his voice trembling.

The cat didn't reply for a moment, just staring at the scene. Finally, he answered.

"Your grandchildren. They were never meant for this, they were meant for peaceful lives and helping other cats. But they stayed off their path, because of the prophecy."

The tom was confused, his head tilted to the side. "Prophecy? I never heard of them, I thought they were only kit-tales..."

The cat's eyes turned startlingly cold as he replied, "No. The prophecy was meant for the cats in the distant future, though their father told them it was meant for them. They believed it, and were angry and heartbroken when they found out it wasn't them. The Place Of No Stars saw these emotions and recruited them, _this_ is the outcome."

The tom paused for a moment, thinking this over as he tried to block out the screams. He sighed, frowning.

"So...What was the prophecy?" The tom finally asked. He looked at the cat expectantly as they locked gazes.

The cat's eyes flashed red, a blood red, and he smirked, replying with a voice laced with amusement, "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws..."


	2. Era Of Blood

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Star and Rain~ :D Oh, thanks for reading, readers. I'm happy that some people are reading this, so thanks. :) This chapter made me kind of sad... D: But enjoy~ **

White Cloud shot up, panting. He looked around wildly, expecting to see blood and the screeching of cats, but only saw his comforting den. He blinked a couple of times and calmed down, taking a deep breath before sighing in relief.

He looked around, enjoying the comfort and security that came with his den. It was small, under a bramble bush, but cozy nonetheless. The ground was packed with green moss, soft feathers, and comfy grass and ferns.

"It...was only a dream. Just a dream." He murmured, his pale blue eyes sparkling with a mixture of fear, happiness, and relief.

_'Right?' _He thought, worry starting to entangle his mind. _'It couldn't have been real, right?'_

Suddenly, a warm breeze flitted through his den, playful and teasing. It ruffled his fur, which made him try to lick it back down.

"It was real, young one. Very, very real..." A voice caressed his ears, laced with amusement.

White Cloud gasped, glancing around with his eyes wide, his fear coming back full force.

"W-who are you...?" White Cloud whispered, his voice trembling as a shiver racked through his body.

The voice didn't reply for a moment, and when it did, it was back to being emotionless and cold as ever.

"I am your future."

**Many Moons Into The Future:**

"I-I'm not crazy! Listen to me, please!" White Cloud desperately screamed, and after that, coughing from the effort.

His previously snow white fur was now a dull, dirty white, tinging gray from old age. It was knotted and ratty, as if it hasn't cleaned in moons. His pale blue eyes were slightly glazed over, craziness tinging their depths.

He was in his den, his son sitting next to him awkwardly, not knowing what to do. White Cloud was lying on his side, his front paws flailed in front of him. His son took after his mother, a muscular, dark golden tabby. The only thing he had from White Cloud were his eyes, a sparkling, pale blue.

"W-White Cloud, please, keep your voice down. You didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." His son meowed in a soothing voice, his tail swishing over the ground in worry.

White Cloud was about to respond, but his body was racked with several long, painful coughs.

He took a couple deep breaths before responding in a hoarse, old voice that cracked with old age, "N-no, you don't understand, Bird's Screech. Prophecy...Must stop..."

Bird's Screech sighed, shaking his head in defeat. His father went crazy several moons ago, ranting about the Tribe's destruction and the lake running red with blood. The Tribe respected White Cloud, he used to be leader after all, and they couldn't bare to give him death berries, the method they usually do when a cat goes crazy.

"Father, calm down. That's not going to happen."

White Cloud shook his head, panting. "N-no, it's true... The Tribe's will fight until all is lost... The Three, the Three..."

Bird's Screech sighed, but decided to play along, maybe it would calm White Cloud down.

"What Three, White Cloud?" He asked, fake seriousness in his tone.

White Cloud coughed a couple times before answering. "Your k-kits, Bird's Screech. The black one, t-the tiger striped one, the s-silver one... My life i-is slipping, m-must tell you..."

Bird's Screech blinked in shock. His mate, Fallen Moon, was looking plump lately, but...

"What are you talking about? Stop this nonsense!" His tone turned sharp, venomous. He narrowed his eyes. He was tired of this mouse-brained talk about destruction, getting teased about his crazy father from the Softpaws, even though he was a Sharpclaw.

"No, the future will be drenched in blood, because you wouldn't listen... I was told this: 'There will be three kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws..." Your kits... Not..." White Cloud meowed, his voice clear and confident for the first time in moons, his eyes were now fully glazed over, and his breathing was getting more labored each second.

Bird's Screech's eyes widened, noticing his father's breathing.

"N-no, father! Hang on, I'll get Crimson Leaves or Meadow Flower!" He said, desperation lacing his tone as tears pricked his eyes.

White Cloud smiled slightly. "No, son, it's my time now. I-I see Gold Sun and that strange cat that told me the prophecy... Remember the prophecy, always remember..."

White Cloud's chest rose once more, one confident breath, as the life in his eyes died out.

Bird's Screech's head shook in denial, tears running out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He took a step back from his father's body, but then rushed ahead and stuck his nose in his father's white fur. It still smelt like him, fresh breeze and shadows mixed together.

"Father, I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly.

Bird's Screech couldn't see it, but there were three see-through, wispy cats watching him mourn. One had a beautiful, dark golden pelt, her eyes a dark, forest green. She watched her son sadly, her tail intertwined with the second cat. The second cat's fur was a shining ,snow white, his eyes a pale, sparkling blue. He watched his son with regret, wishing he could have said more. The last cat was a dark white, his pelt crisscrossed with both long and short, deep black scars, his eyes a very dark amber. He watched the cat before him without emotion, observing him silently.

"I should have said more..." White Cloud meowed with regret.

Gold Sun shook her said sadly, meowing, "No, you can't change the future from it's path. It's not your fault, White Cloud."

The third cat stayed silent, his dark amber eyes showing no emotion. Finally, he said, "It is time to go, we can do no more. The era of blood is about to begin, all we can do is prey for the cats that are alive, that they have a quick death..."

The two cats nodded in acceptance about what was going to happen. The three cat's then faded until they disappeared, leaving only a tear drop that came from White Cloud, silently plopping onto a patch of dry dirt.

**Two Moons Later: **

A silver she-cat lay panting on a bed of moss and feathers, her yellow eyes dull with exhaustion. She was lying on her side, three fluffy kits suckling her milk, kneading her side with tiny paws as they hungrily ate.

Two cats were in the den with her. Bird's Screech, his pale blue eyes shining proudly, but having a glint of fear and worry hidden in their depths. A dark ginger tom was sitting next to Bird's Screech, his pelt dappled with pale brown. His eyes were an odd, very dark brown, shining calmly.

"Crimson Leaves...she'll be okay, right?" Bird's Screech asked worriedly. He knew that Crimson Leaves was one of the medicine cats in his Tribe, the most experienced one, but he was still worried like all new fathers were.

"Of course she will be. You doubting my knowledge, boy?" Crimson Leaves replied in irritation, his eyes narrowing. He was the most experienced, but also the one with the worst temper...

Bird's Screech was about to retort angrily, but Fallen Moon beat him to it.

"I-I'm fine, you two... Stop fighting like the elders..." She panted, smiling slightly as she looked at her kit's lovingly.

Crimson Leaves huffed, replying, "Fine, fine. You get some rest, I'll be back with some borage later." He then promptly padded out of the den.

Bird's Screech and Fallen Moon purred in amusement.

Bird's Screech blinked, looking back at his kits. He gasped, remembering what White Cloud told him. He was right. The biggest of them was a tom, a dark brown one with black tiger stripes, he already looked stronger than the others. The smallest one was another tom, a deep, jet black one with feathery fur, he looked sort of scrawny with a wiry build. The last one was a she-kit, she was medium sized, with cool, gray-blue fur that shone with a silver sheen, her build was slender. They all fit the descriptions his father told him...

Fallen Moon frowned. "What's wrong?"

Bird's Screech shook his head, replying hastily, "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about how much trouble they'll get in when they're Softpaws..."

Fallen Moon blinked, but accepted the answer. "Okay... Oh, I thought of names for the black tom and silver one!"

"Oh, what are they? I bet they're good, you always were good at naming things." Bird's Screech purred.

Fallen Moon laughed softly as her kits started squeaking. "Wise Crow for the black one, Gentle Stream for the other. What do you think?" She asked.

"Fine names for very fine kits. How about...Tiger's Rage for the tabby?" Bird's Screech suggested, chuckling.

Fallen Moon nodded happily. "I like that, sounds tough."

Bird's Screech nodded, his mind starting to wander.

_'Is that prophecy true? Will my kits have the power of stars? And will the lake run red, or was that part just my father's craziness taking play? Maybe...when they are old enough, I'll tell them about the prophecy.' _He thought, sighing.

He was about to tell Fallen Moon about his father, but purred when he saw his mate fell asleep, along with his kits.

He shook his head in amusement. _'I'll worry about that when the time comes. For now...I'll just relax with my new family.' _

Suddenly, a cold breeze entered the den, flitting over his kit's, but not him or his mate. A voice caressed his ear, playful but cold at the same time, "The era of blood is coming, remember the prophecy. Never forget it..."


	3. Like Him Someday

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Rain and Shimmertail. :D Oh, thanks for faving this story, Swiftstorm. I couldn't but smile widely as I see that someone faved this. Kind of funny though, my brother saw me smile and said I looked like the Joker from Batman. XD**

**Anyway, I made an account dedicated to this story. It's name is DarkOmens, and has pictures, information, and important news. So visit it, if you'd like. :) **

"Go on, Tiger, you can do it." Bird's Screech meowed enthusiastically. They were off to the side in camp, where the ground was softer and littered with dried leaves. His son, Tiger's Rage, or Tiger, was stumbling on his four paws, trying to stay up as he took one tentative step after another.

Tiger's fur was a dark, rich brown, and jagged black stripes zigzagged his pelt. It was still fluffy and soft, though, since he was only three moons old. His eyes were an emerald green, wide and sparkling with innocence.

Tiger squeaked happily, finally walking more than ten steps, looking over at his mother eagerly.

Fallen Moon was a few fox-lengths away from the two, Gentle Stream and Wise Crow, or Stream and Crow, were play fighting a few feet beside her, mewing in excitement as they tumbled over each other.

Fallen Moon blinked, now just noticing Tiger as he looked at her for approval or a congratulations. She smiled and purred, nodding in approval.

Tiger squeaked happily, smiling as he shakily stumbled over to her, only to trip over a small twig and land face-first on the leafy ground. Tears sprang to his eyes as he whimpered, his tiny body trembling.

"Mommy!" He cried, wailing loudly as he sniffled. His face only hurt a little, but he couldn't help it.

Fallen Moon hastily got up from where she was lying at and quickly padded over to her son. Bird's Screech hurriedly did the same, his blue eyes glinted with worry.

Fallen Moon sighed, prodding her wailing kit with her nose, beckoning for him to stand up.

The whole Tribe was watching them, all sizes and colors, some young and some old, all with a look of amusement on their faces, besides one black furred tom. Dark Raven. His dark blue eyes were narrowed in undisguised disgust, and for some reason, a spark of fierce jealousy hidden in the blue depths.

Tiger sniffled pitifully, whimpering while he struggled to get back on his paws. _'It's not fair, why can't I walk normally like Crow and Stream?' _he thought dejectedly.

It _was _true, kits of three moons old should be sprinting and tumbling all over the place, their legs muscled and strong. Tiger's weren't like that, his were weak and scrawny, even though he was muscular in other places, his legs were an anomaly. He couldn't walk more than steps without getting exhausted. Crimson Leaves diagnosed it as either a birth defect, or he was just a late bloomer. Either way, Tiger didn't like it one bit, and couldn't help but watch his littermates with jealousy sparking inside him, like liquid fire rushing through his veins.

Dark Raven smirked, watching Tiger desperately struggle to get up. Standing up, he padded over to Fallen Moon, Bird's Screech, and Tiger.

Stream and Crow were still playing off to the side, clueless to what was happening. Stream pinned Crow down and shouted in victory, "The leader of FireTribe wins, fear the great Gentle Blaze!" (Go to my other account, DarkOmens, for more details as of why Stream replaced Stream with Blaze.)

Bird's Screech's ears pricked, noticing Dark Raven padding towards them. His pale blue eyes narrowed in disdain.

Tiger wailed angrily, finally just deciding to stop struggling and he plopped down on the ground. His eyes were glinting in anger and sadness.

Fallen Moon shook her head hopelessly, looking at her kit sadly.

Dark Raven finally made his way over to the cats, his jet black fur gleaming in the sunlight. He stood proudly, looking at them like a king looking at his lowly servants.

"What do you want, Dark Raven?" Bird's Screech hissed softly, his hackles raising slightly.

Dark Raven looked offended and responded in a cool voice, "I just wanted to help young Tiger over here, as you can not seem to do anything."

The black furred tom then proceeded to step closer to Tiger, looming over him as Tiger looked at the Sharpclaw curiously.

"Young kit, would you like to get up?" Dark Raven asked the kit.

Tiger hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, but I can't...My legs are too weak."

"Tiger, there is no such thing as 'can't', you have to try in order to succeed. What are those WaterTribe cats going to think if they see a warrior who can't even walk?" Dark Raven meowed smoothly.

Tiger's eyes widened at the prospect, the WaterTribe cats would laugh at him, saying he was weak. He wasn't weak...

Tiger's face morphed from sadness into determination, his eyes sparking with fire.

"I. Am. Not. Weak..." Tiger meowed angrily, struggling to push himself up, panting with the effort. He growled, it coming out as more of a low squeak, as he finally pushed himself up.

Bird's Screech looked at Tiger incredulously, his eyes wide in disbelief. He always had to carry Tiger back to the nursery if he couldn't get back up again. This was new, he never got up before...

Dark Raven looked at Tiger in satisfaction, his head held high. Tiger looked almost exactly the same, his head held high and his eyes sparkling with pride.

"See, all you need to do is try. Never give up, Tiger." Dark Raven meowed, his dark blue eyes looking thoughtful. He then padded away from the group and out the exit of the Tribe's camp.

Bird's Screech hissed quietly, angrily mumbling under his breath. Fallen Moon was just happy that her kit was standing up.

Tiger was staring at Dark Raven in awe and admiration, watching as he left. Tiger smiled and exclaimed, "I'm going to be just like him someday!"

**Outside of FireTribe's Camp, Two Hours Later:**

Dark Raven sighed, staring down at a small pool of crystal clear water. He shook his head, bringing his paw to his mouth. He hesitated for a second, but then harshly bit down on his own paw pad, producing dark red blood.

He didn't flinch at all, no emotion on his face as he set his bleeding paw on the smooth surface of the pool. The blood from his paw slowly started mixing with the pool, the pool shimmering for a moment before a cat's face appeared on the pool. Dark Raven removed his paw and started licking it.

A tortoiseshell she-cat's face was on the surface of the pool, her bright green eyes looking at Dark Raven thoughtfully. She was pretty and young, having a look of innocence.

"Hello, Dark Raven. Do you have any news?" The she-cat asked curiously, her head tilted to the side. Her voice was sweet and innocent.

Dark Raven hesitated. "Partly, Butterfly Wing. I have talked to one of the kits, the ones who are to bring destruction to the Tribes. The tom, Tiger's Rage."

Butterfly Wing's face brightened as her ears pricked in curiosity.

"Does he seem like a good recruit at this point in time?" She asked.

"I think so, his legs are a disappointment, but he states that he isn't weak. I could tell the he wants to get stronger, no matter what. Right now, while he is clueless, we could get him to join our side." Dark Raven reported calmly, his tail wrapped around his paws.

Butterfly Wing nodded, her face thoughtful. "Excellent. We will try to recruit him tomorrow. I have watched the other two, they are not yet ready. This discussion is over."

Butterfly Wing's face started flickering until she disappeared and the pool returned to normal.

Dark Raven blinked, sighing as he looked up at the night sky. The jet black sky was twinkling with friendly white stars, but to him, they seemed cold and distant.

"Are...Are you still watching me, Tribe Of Endless Hunting?" Dark Raven whispered sadly to the stars, his dark blue eyes saddened.

The stars didn't respond.

**A/N: A little short, but a new character is introduced, Dark Raven. He is on the side of the Dark Forest, as you have probably already guessed. He is a very, very important character to the story, and to Tiger. This story will mostly be set with Tiger in the lead role, him probably going to appear in every chapter. Stream and Crow are important too, but will appear slightly less. Or, I might do what the Erins did, switching from the Three's** **point of views. I'll decide when the time comes. XD**

**You see that small blue button below this author's note? He is dieing, he desperately needs help. To save him, press him and review. He'll love you forever~ XD**


End file.
